Love of us
by Magic and mana
Summary: My first fic. Harry Potter gose to jump city to visit his friend raven and the oves. Harry and raven fall for each over and sparks fly. Can Harry keep up with Beast boy trying to show him up Terra trying to win him over and stop this new villen that is trying to kill the titans Harry x raven M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own harry potter, teen titans or any related items**

 **NOTE: THIS IS MYFIRST FIC AND ITS A TEEN TITAN HAPPRY POTTER MIX IT IS IN RESPONSE TO juliegirl88's CHALLENGE**

Rules:

Must have Harry and Raven paired together.

Other characters can be paired with whoever.

Harry and Raven must be good. However, they can be evil for a time. Example, Raven somehow falls prey to a bad spell, causing Rage to get loose, she goes evil, team mates help stop her, that sort of thing, thats fine.

Terra must be in the story, and she must try to steal Harry from Raven.

There should be Ginny and Dumbledore bashing.

There must be a villian with a plot to destory to try and destroy the Titans. You can use an old villian, or make up your own

THIS IS MY ATTEMPT. STARTS AT THE END OF THE 4TH YEAR AND THERE WILL BE SOME DIFFERENT THIÑGS IN IT TO CANNON. WILL LIST THEM AS FOLLOWS:

Harry is smarter and study's more however he hides it

He dose not trust Dumbledore

He met tonks in his first year and has a friend ship with her (she was in 6th year at the time)

He is friends with fleur and she and her family 2ll be staying at no.12

Sirius was set free at the end of POA and took guardian ship of harry so he lives with him.

Harry was born in October not July as to make him older.

Harry met raven at the start of GOF for reasons I will say shortly. They become friends and send letters to each over the year.

 **END OF NOTE... OK LETS GET THIS STARTED.**

Love of us

Chapter one.

Living with Sirius is great, except when he bounds in your room at 7 in the morning and licks your face. Yer that's how I woke up this morning. Could be worse though, at least I'm not at the durslys any more there I would have been awakened by the sound of yells to make breakfast.

So after I case the stupid dog out of my room I go take a shower before he can pull any more pranks on me. After I'm cleaned up I go to try and control my hair.. And fail miserably. Looking at myself I can't help but admirer my reflection. Over this last year with the tournament and quidditch training I have developed a tight 6 pack and a lean strong body, not like a body builder or something but fit and fast, with scars from both the Vernon and my adventures. Walking out of the bathroom now in too my room, I really find it amazing how well kreacher, dobby and scarlet (my personal elf) have cleaned up this place when we first came hear after we left court over my custardy it was dump, now it looks like it was built yesterday. With golds and reds covering the place (except my room that I had painted blue, red and silver).

Going over to my wardrobe I put on a pair if torn dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with some band name on it and some black dragon hide boots. Once dressed I head down stairs for breakfast and meet tonks on the way we exchange Hello's and a hug and walk in to the kitchen eating area. It is chaotic. Mrs weasely Is yelling at Sirius because she wants to cook but the elves won't let her, the twins are having a conversation with Hermione about school and moony's just looking between molly and Sirius with an amused look as is Mr weasely. Taking pitty on Sirius I say "Mrs weasly, there only doing there job and it is our house"

Looking annoyed she replies "I know that... But I have cooked for my kids for years and don't see why I can't"

She really is getting annoying I think before I say "Yes, but how would you like it if we barged in your house and started demanding we do the cooking?"

Jumping on this Sirius speaks up "yer what he said, molly look we understand that you are hear because of the order and such and I have no problem that you are staying hear but in my house you live by rules and I say the elves cook so that's final"

With a look of pure rage she yells out "RULES! WHAT RULES! YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD AND HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BAD INFLUENCE ON HARRY! HELL, HE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO US, WE COULD HAVE LOOKED AFTER HIM EVEN DUMBELDOR SAYS HE SHOULD NOT STAY HEAR!"

Now this severely pisses me off and I can tell this dose Sirius and Remus as we all think that Dumbledore is a lying, manipulating dick. Deciding that I want to be in this yelling match any more I decide to skip breakfast and instead go to my room. I can always just ask the elves to bring me some food later. On my way up I bump in to Ron who try's to star a conversation with me. Things between me and him have been strains since he called me a liar an turned his back n me at the start of the year. But he seems very persistent making me wonder if there is anything going on to do that.

Brushing him off I continue to my room where I find Hedwig perched on my desk chair with a letter. I take it passing her a few owl treats. Looking from the envelope it's from raven, looking at the paper makes me thing of the first time I met her

 **Flashback**

It was a hot day in the middle of July and I was walking through muggel London on my way to diagon ally. When I say something moving in a ally near me, wand in hand but hidden fro sight I went in. Falling strait down some kind of trap in to the sewer with a loud splash. Standing up and trying not to vomit, I cast a quick cleaning charm on myself (had my parents will read, becoming lord potter Hogwarts le fry and therefore an adult) and then look up at the way I came. It looks to be some kind of muggel trap, suddenly behind me I hear a noise and I turn to see a group of teens that look about my age. One clearly the leader is dressed in a red green and yellow costume and a eye mask, another that looks half machine, one that's proverbially the youngest is green and wearing a black and pink jumpsuit, a girl that has orangey skin and green eyes, and the last one that is wearing a cloke that has purple hair amazing purple eyes and greyish skin. Out of pure instinct I point my wand at them

"Who are you?" I ask

There one with a mask looks at me then my wand then back at me "how about you first" he replies

Seeing no point in arguing I say "Harry, Harry Potter. You?"

"robin, now what's with the stick Harry?"

Cursing my self I'm about to reply when the girl in the cape spoke up "your a wizard, right?"

Shocked that she seems to know about us I just nod.

"That's totally cool dude" the green one shouts

I frown at this, I don't think that I am going to like this one.

"Well now that we have that sorted why don't you lower your wand and the overs will tell you there name, OK?" the now identified robin asks.

Slowly I lower my wand but I keep a firm grip just I case.

The green one is the first to speak saying "I'm Beast boy, the most awesome guy you will ever meet" my dislike for him grows on the spot

The next one to speak is the part robot guy "The names cyborg. Nice to meet you" this guy seems polite at least

"Hello wizard Harry I'm Starfire" says the taller of the girls, she kinda seems odd with the way she talks

"Raven" the last girl says, I don't know what it is but she seems quite nice. And also attractive

Focusing back on to them I go on to ask them what they are doing and they explain about the teen titans and there mission, I volunteer to help and in turn explain how I got there and about my life, they seem to respect me more when I'm done and accept the help. During the mission I get to know them, raven most of all after the missions finished and all me an raven arrange to meet up and over the next few days we become good friends. When the time comes for them to leave me and her decide to keep in contact so we weight to each over as often as possible, usually twice a week. At Christmas i sent her a cloke I enchanted to help keep her safe as well as some wizard sweets to try, she sends me some books about her home world and a book on her form of magic. Over the year we became really close shearing secrets that we told no one else.

 **End flash back**

Back to the real world I bring my attention back to the letter reading it it says:

 _Dear Harry_

 _How you? It's kind of quiet around hear except for bb's constant shouting, honestly I don't know how I can stand him half of the time he is so annoying. Congratulations on winning the tournament and I'm horrified to hear that Voldemort's back. (_ A.N CEDRIC DID NOT DIE HE JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT) _and I'm sorry that your government is being so stupid about it. I was wondering if you wanted to you could come and stay at Titan tower over the holidays. Robin would love to catch up with you and we could hang out. Besides from what I hear robin wants to make you a part time titan. Let me know if you want me to and if so the date you are coming if you want you can stay the whole summer?_

 _Hope to see you soon_

 _Your friend_

 _Raven._

 _p.s: I have something to tell you if you do come. It's a bit of a surprise kinda thing but you'll like it._

After taking a moment to let it sink in I give out a loud woop as this means I can avoid all the people I don't want to be around all summer. I go downstairs and ask Sirius and he says yes much to molly's dismay. So I go up to sort out my things and wright my letter back

 _Dear raven_

 _I'm fine thanks. I would love to go to America and hang out with you and the over. I asked Sirius and he said yes, he's booked the tickets for in 2 days so I'll see you then_

 _Harry_

 _P.s flight lands about 11ish your time so see you then._

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY JUST TO SET THE SCEEN AND SHOW WHATS GOING ON.**

 **WELL WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN BIY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUY'S IM BACK AM VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, READ OR REVIEWED THANK YOU!**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MABY THE ONE AFTER IT I AM INTRODUCING THE VILLAIN IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS LET MY KNOW. I WILL NEED TO KNOW THE FOLLOWING THINGS**

 **Name(and villain name)**

 **Age**

 **Hair colour**

 **Eye colour**

 **Outfit**

 **Powers/weapons**

 **Gender**

 **Where they are from**

 **If you have any ideas PM me and I might use it**

 **OK now on to the story**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or the teen titans they are owned by j.k. Rowling and DC.**

Love of us

Chapter 2

I'm so happy that I'm going to go to jump city to stay with raven, I mean yes we are good friends and all but I will admit that I have had a crush on her since I first met her, I won't admit it if I'm asked as I'm glad that she is my friend and I don't want to lose that.

Back to the real world now, dumbeldick has called a order meeting I'm allowed in as that was Sirius's request for if they wanted to use his house as a base. Going down the stairs I contemplate what it could be about, knowing him it's proverbially about me going to America. If it is then fuck him I'm going and he's not stopping me.

The room is nearly full by the time I'm there, from the looks of it there just waiting for me, Dumbledore and mad-eye. Spotting a seat next to Tonks and Fleur I go and sit down. Moony spots me and waves his hand I greeting. It's about 5 minuets latter that mad-eye come in followed closely by Dumbledore. When they are sat down, moody nest to Mr weasly and dumbeldick in his throne like chair at the head of the table, he starts off the meeting by going on and on about people's missions and about what his pet death eater reports about Voldemort. Just the same old crap until eventually he brings it round to what I knew this whole thing was about, " I'm sorry harry but I'm afraid that I can't let you go on this trip, I'm sure that you were looking forward to seeing your friends but it's not safe" he starts with that stupid twinkle an grandfatherly voice

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise that I needed _your_ permission to go on holiday during the _summer_ " I reply stressing the words your and summer.

Sirius looks just as angry as me and is about to speak when fleur cuts him off "I do believe that I it is his godfathers do decide what he can and can't do"

(A.N AM GIVEING HER AND HER FAMILY PERFECT ENGLISH AS IM TOO LAZY TO TRY AND GIVE HER A FRENCH ACCENT)

"Be that as it may..." Dumbledore begins before Sirius cuts him off "No Dumbledore, Harry can go and it is my decision not yours"

"Besides" starts Tonks "if anyone deserves a break it's harry " I shoot her and Fleur a great full look before I say "There right, it is my life you can't tell me what to do. And I say I'm going to America" my God he can be stubborn I think as he says "Harry my boy surely you see that I am only doing what's Best, for the greater good" he states looking annoyed.

"no I don't see that all I see is that you are trying to control me again" I reply

Looking around the room I see that most people have looks on there faces that show that they agree with me.

"That's final" says Sirius as he looks at an irritated looking Mrs weasly, who backs down at the look that Sirius and Remus are shooting her.

After that me and Tonks go through to le lounge where we talk about what I could do in America, Fleur joins us not long after with Gabrielle, who sits herself on my lap. Me and her kinda developed a brother sister bond since the second task.

We just sit and chat till dinner. Which is shepherds pie. Once we are all full Sirius calls me over to sit with him and Remus. When I get there Remus say "well on that one pup, that seemed to ruin his day" with a laugh I reply "yer, it looked like he had swallowed a lemon" we all laugh until Sirius reaches in to his back pocket and pulls out a brown leather wallet with the Potter crest on it, looking at it I give him a questioning look to which he replies "its for when your on holiday, it enchanted to hold more in it. I think it's got around five mill in it"

This shocks me I mean I'm pretty rich my self I mean when I got my parents will read I got a lot

 **Flashback**

I was sat in front of the head of the bank sweating my arse off. Ripfang, the manger was a very powerful looking goblin with a very expensive looking suit. He spoke in a very real voice but seemed nice, he went over what it means to be head of a house and about what head rings can do. He called in for a blood test and another goblin rushes in and puts a fancy looking knife the desk as well as a peace of parchment. Ripfang explains to be that I need to cut my finger on the blade and let 3 drops of blood fall on to the parchment. I do as he asks and weighting starts to appear as soon as the last drop hits the paper. After a moment it is full and he pics it up looks at it in shock then passes it to me.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Mother: lily Marie Potter(Evans)_

 _Father: James Samuel Potter_

 _Godfather: Sirius orian Black_

 _Head of: ancient and Nobel house of potter, ancient and Nobel house of le fray, ancient and Nobel house of Hogwarts (all four houses)_

 _Magical abilities: parsoltong, wandless magic, blood mage, fire elemental, venom immunity (via phoenix tears and basilisk venom), copy wheel eye._

 _Note: hair to black lord ship provided lord black has no kids_

Looking at that I was shocked... I'm that powerful and head of that many houses. I thank him and go down to my volts getting the rings and making them fade from view. Some money and lots of books

With the money I buy a new wardrobe and books on my powers as well as some on things I want to learn like potions, dark arts and Animagus forms.

 **End flashback**

"you... You've got to be kidding. I can't take that much" I stammer out.

"no I'm not and yes you can" he says with a stupid grin on his face.

After forcing the wallet in to my hands, Remus says "go on pup you need to have some fun, on another note if we hear that you _don't_ spend that when you are there then it will be on your head.

Still slightly shocked what's going on I just go with it. "so how's you Animagus form coming along? " Sirius asks me, I had decided to follow in his and my dad's footprints and become one. I grin at this one as I haven't told them I figured it out and can reach my form. Stepping back so I have some space I focus on my form and change. First I start to grow black fur all over my body, then my jaw elongates and my teeth turn in to fangs, my spine and bones change and claws sprout from my fingers. All this happens in less than a second and after its done in my place stands. A wolf, well to be more exact a shadow wolf. Everyone's eyes are on me, some in shock, some in awe and one particular red heads in jealousy.

After a moment of shock, both Remus and Sirius burst out laughing at people's faces. Turning back I say "looks like I'm like you.. But better of course" this snaps him out of his fit of laughter

"Hay people love padfoot" he says before he goes on "now we need to figure out one for you..."

"hunter?" says Fred or is it George?

"Claws" supplies the over twin

"how about K9s" says Remus,

I like that one I think " yer, let's go with that one"

After **talking** more about my form I head up to bed

-line break-

The next morning I get up and decided I may as well get packed up for tomorrow, packing everything I might need in my trunk as well as something's I might not. I go down for some breakfast, the day goes slow mostly just some reading talking with my friends and helping the twins with pranks.

At the end of the day I go to bed looking forward to tomorrow.

 **HAY. END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE SEND ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HARRY WILL GOING TO JUMP CITY AND THINGS WILL HAPPEN FROM THERE SORRY FOR THE WAY IT IS JUST DRAGGING ON BUT I NEEDED A WAY TO GET THEM ALL TOGETHER**

 **WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **MAGIC AND MANA SIGNING OFF**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS IM BACK**

 **POSTING MAY START TO SLOW DOWN NOW DUE TO GCSES BUT I WILL POST AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK**

 **TO ANSWER A RESPONSE FROM AN READER I WILL TRY TO ADD THIRD PERSON PARTS. OK... AM GOING TO GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Love of us

Chapter 3

-Harry's pov-

Today the day, I cannot wait. I mean it's not every day you get to hang out with a group of hero's so yes I'm excited but mostly it's because I get to see Raven again, I mean yes we have sent letters to each over the year but it's different. I'm all ready just waiting to leave. I'm early in order to get there. With all the time differences and such I need to get my plane at around 6 in order to get there for 11 there time. So hear I am at half 4 dragging my self out of bed in order to get there on time.

Going downstairs I hear voices, most likely Sirius and the twins who want to see me to the plane.

Walking in to the kitchen I see I was right except that dumbeldick is there too. The over three are all giving each over glances and seem generally annoyed at his presents hear. Seeing me come in he stands up from the chair he was seated in.

-3rd person pov-

"Ah, hello harry. I thought I'd see you hear" he begins seeming to make his eyes sparkle more with every word "I know you want to go on this trip but I'm afraid you can't, it's just not safe to with Voldemort out there you could get captured "

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks over his glasses slightly before replying "And like I said before you are in no position to stop me. Voldemort has no forces in America AND I'm going to be staying in the den of a bunch of superheroes. I'm pretty sure I will be fine"

He goes over to the side and starts to make some toast for his breakfast. Looking annoyed Dumbledore turns to Sirius and gives a pleading look, who just shoots him down saying "no, I'm not changing my mind ever. Harry can do as he wants and your not stopping him"

Giving up he stomps out of the room like a 5 year old. Looking amused Sirius goes back to his breakfast.

-line break-

(20 minuets later there out side the air port. Giving the goodbye's.)

After breakfast they headed out for the airport. Harry with his trunk charmed in to a suit case. The twins seem happy about something and keep shearing looks.

"Hay Harry" they say in unison

"we need to talk to you about something " start Fred

"It important, it's about Ginny and mom" finishes George

Giving the pair an odd look he gestures for the to continue

George starts saying "ok this may or not be news for you but Ginny has a crush"

"more of a obsession" interrupts Fred

"true" he replies

"any way she seems to have gotten in to her head that"

"you are hers as she likes to put it"

"and that you are going to get married and live happily ever after"

"now yes most girls probably have had that fantasy at one point "

"but this is worse"

"mom seems to be encouraging her and telling her do"

"trick you into drinking love potion"

"To which you will sleep with her"

"get her pregnant "

"and being the Nobel person you are you will marry her "

Thy say in there way, sealing every few lines. Harry looks at them the bursts out laughing. The twins fearing for his sanity give him looks of 'what the fuck' to which he replies " well that explains why Mrs weasly is so obsessed with getting me to hang out with her. Don't worry guys I'll keep an eye out when I get back for anything out of the ordinary "

Looking please with them selves that give him a smile as a manly hug before saying there goodbye's. Moving out of sight they vanish off to no 12. Sirius walks up to him next. "well pup" he starts cocky grin on his face "I do hope you have a good time there and for your sake that nothing bad happens but knowing the Potter look that is going to be too much to ask for" Harry gives him a hug before saying "I do to and I fear you will probably be right but I can always hope can't I?"

"yer, but one last thing before you go, make sure you have fun and all but if I hear you get this miss raven pregnant then there will be hell to pay" he teases, smirk plastered on to his face. Bright red and annoyed Harry replies " shut up you mangy mutt.. We went even dating and I'm not that daft that I would have a child when I'm still in school " after some final words and another hug Sirius leaves.

Harry turns and checks in to his plane. Preparing for the 10hr flight ahead of him.

\- Harry's POV just before landing -

I'm nearly there! I cannot wait, I mean I'm literally minuets away from seeing my friends. The plane is just touching down now. Come on hurry up I cant help but think as I'm getting of once IV gotten my things I'm just wondering around looking for them, I look around and think that MABY something came up I mean they are super hero's, until someone shouts out my name. I will round looking or source of it, that's when I see her . wow, that's the first thing that pops in to my head as I see her. She has become a lot more beautiful since I Last saw her. I lock eyes with her and next thing I know she is running towards me, acting on instinct a run at her meeting at the middle she grabs be round the neck bringing me in to a hug. I return it without hesitation. "Im so happy to see you again" I say my voice clearly filled with joy

Releasing me she replies with a grin " I've missed you to, now come on the overs are waiting " taking me by the hand she nearly drags me over to the overs where I get mixed reactions form robin and cyborg o get grins and a nod of the head, Starfire is smiling like a loony and waving frantically and from Beast boy I get a look of annoyance, seriously he needs to get over it I mean I'm only her friend (at the moment) and she has never been interested in him so he just needs to get over it. When we reach them I'm tackled in to a hug off cyborg and Starfire the former saying "it's great to see you dude, finely ain't seen you since London" and the latter saying "Hello friend harry it is great to see you, I'm glad you could come hear for your holidays " after saying hello to them I turn to robin, me and him became friend's as well and we sometimes wright to him be nowhere near as much as raven. Giving him a manly one ATM hug we exchange greeting. Finally I turn to BB saying "hay, dude good to see you" trying not to sound sarcastic as I do "yer whatever " he replies

" OK guys we best get going back to the tower so harry can get all settled in and we can catch up" says robin

We all head to the car at which point I notice I'm still holding ravens hand with a smile we head to the tower.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3, HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **FINALY THE ACTION AND ROMANCE CAN START.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED THEY ARE ALL NICE AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE**

 **WHEN THIS STORY GETS TO ABOUT CHAPTER 5 OR 6 IM GOING TO START A SECOND STORY WILL AHVE A POLL OPEN FOR THE PAIRING IF I CAN SORT OUT HOW TO DO IT.**

 **WELL I'LL SEE ALL YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **MAGIC AND MANA SIGNING OFF**


	4. Note

**HI ALL I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS I JUST LOST THE COPY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

 **UNTIL THE NEXT TIME**

 **MAGIC AND MANA SIGNING OFF**


End file.
